User blog:BlurayOriginals/Super Smash Bros. Character Changes Ideas
The time to Smash for a fourth time is coming close and to celebrate, I've put together this blog to keep track of characters, elements, stages and speculation, about Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Updates *11/7/13- Marth confirmed! *11/15/13- Mario Galaxy stage confirmed! *11/25/13- The statues from Castle Siege will return in some way to Arena Ferox. *11/26/13- The Ray Gun has been revealed and is taking on a much newer design! *12/2/13- Villagers upwards and downwards aerial confirmed to be a fluctuating amount of turnips in reference to the Animal Crossing games themselves. *12/3/13- The Dark Emperor from Find Mii confirmed to be involved in Smash Bros. 3DS. *12/5/13- One of Villager's special moves: Lloid Rocket confirmed with some unique properties. *12/5/13- New subsidiary of All 4 U Introducing: Smash News! Any time we get 4-5 new articles of good news I'll create a new one to help inform a little bit more about the topic. I hope you enjoy it, cause there's more to come. *12/6/13- Skull Kid confirmed an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *12/9/13- A Steel Diver submarine confirmed to be a new gun in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *12/10/13- Due to a noticeable lack of shield breaking with Marth's..."Shield Breaker" Sakurai's decided to ante up and buff this now 12 year old move. You can see in the Daily Update for today what happens immediately after Marth uses Shield Breaker on someone. *12/11/13- A new Animal Crossing stage based off New Leaf is coming to the 3DS version! (this totally makes up for lack of 3DS stages since July). *12/13/13- The Nintendog is back but this time as a French Bulldog! *12/16/13- Yellow Devil first appears in the background of Dr.Wily's Castle before bursting into battle. *12/17/13- The rear car of the Spirit Train comes in and out as different changes throughout the battle. *12/18/13- Rosalina (along with Poké Ball, Green Shell and Fire Flower and the confirmed!) *12/23/13- Rosalina is a much taller than most of the other fighters, but has an anti-gravity effect making her extremely light. *12/24/13- Rainbow Road confirmed as cruise stage for the 3DS version. *12/25/13- Starfy confirmed to return in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *12/26/13- Zelda confirmed to return (along with a mysterious Phantom by her side) *1/6/14- Trophies are confirmed to be returning to both Smash 3DS and Smash Wii U. Trophies will be predominantly from handheld and home console games for 3DS and Wii U respectively. Also Saria from Ocarina of Time (3D) confirmed to be a trophy in the 3DS version. *1/7/14- Zelda's Forward Tilt has been changed from a magical explosion to a stronger Slash Smash (that also utilizes magic.). *1/8/14- The ropes around the Smash Boxing Ring can be used to spring jump but not use a lariat (rope propelling) attack. *1/9/14- The Shy Guys will return in Smash 3DS in Rainbow Road, this time coming in varying colors! *1/10/14- King Dedede confirmed! *1/13/14- King Dedede's side smash is back and strong as ever! *1/14/14- Rosalina's up aerial is also her upward smash. *1/15/14- Ashley from the WarioWare games will appear in some capacity. *1/20/14- A mysterious Adventure-mode style stage (similar to the jungle from the original trailer) has been revealed. *1/21/14- It's revealed Rosalina can have Luma stay near her or stray away. It's also revealed Luma's drill move is called the "Luma Shot". *1/22/14- Grabbing ledges has been changed a lot this time around. Invincibility time on ledges varies depending on your air time and damage. If you grab onto a ledge before someone else it damages them. *1/23/14- Viridi is confirmed to play a role on the Reset Bomb stage. *1/24/14- If Toon Link is played as on Spirit Train, Alfonzo will take control of the train. *1/25/14- Rosalina and Luma's down move is Gravitational Pull. She uses it to draw items near her and avert the track of enemy projectiles. *1/28/14- The Beetle item from Skyward Sword is a "comical item" that comes and when thrown at someone, carries them away. *1/29/14- A new stage based on the either Palutena's Temple from Kid Icarus: Uprising or the Palace in the Sky from the original. *1/30/14- Attack balancing and reactions are being tuned up for Smash Bros, 4. *1/31/14- Lucario has been confirmed the 6th anniversary of Brawl's release. *2/3/14- When Aura Sphere is at it's full potential it becomes Bowser sized. *2/4/14- ExtremeSpeed's length and duration are now also effected by Lucario's current position with the Aura. At higher damages with less life/score ExtremeSpeed has been said (by Sakurai) to potentially ring out the player. *2/5/14- The legendary Pokémon Palkia, is the second to be confirmed. It uses Spacial Rift. Much is unknown about it other than to start off Spacial Rift slashes at a player and that Palkia is Giga Bowser sized. *2/7/14- Metroid's Mother Brain appears as an assist trophy. She has a design based on her appearance in Zero Mission and uses her Laser Brain Attack normally uses by her bipedal dinosaur form to attack and possibly rack up combos on enemies. *2/10/14- Nintendog will ocassionally stop watching the players and instead, watch TV. *2/11/14- Marth's Shield Breaker will still be more fencing over a slash like in Brawl. Lucario's eyes also shine like yellow stars when an attack hits Double Team. *2/12/14- The Home-run Bat is back with an entirely different design. It now hits hard enough to make characters eyes bug out, and after such creates as seemingly sound barrier breaking series of rings. *2/13/14- One of Peach's upward attacks produces a rainbow as well as Little Mac's confirmation. *2/18/14- A Bottled Fairy from Zelda has appeared and is set to take a role similar to Heart Containers from the previous games. *2/19/14- The block in the Nintendog stage is somehow rotatable. *2/21/14- Diddy Kong has been confirmed with a much farther reach for his attacks *2/24/14- Diddy's Rocketbarrel Pack is confirmed to be removable similar to Villager's as well as either having better horizontal recovery or doing more horizontal knockback. *2/25/14- The Boxing Ring stage has two skins similar to Mushroomy Kingdom: one is for Standard Smash and one is for Punch-Out!!. *2/26/15- Consecutive standard attacks (also known as neutral combos) will lead into a finishing move instead of being indefinite. Every character is confirmed to have one meaning character's with more damage racking neutral combos (I.E Fox, Falco, C.Falcon ETC) will instead transfer into a finishing move. Smashers Meet the 24 smashers! SSB4 Icon Mario.PNG SSB4 Icon Link.PNG SSB4 Icon Samus.PNG SSB4 Icon Kirby.PNG SSB4 Icon Fox.PNG SSB4 Icon Pit.PNG SSB4 Icon DK.PNG SSB4 Icon Pikachu.PNG SSB4 Icon Bowser.PNG SSB4 Icon Villager.PNG SSB4 Icon Mega Man.PNG SSB4 Icon Wii Fit Trainer.PNG SSB4 Icon Olimar.PNG SSB4 Icon Luigi.PNG SSB4 Icon Peach.PNG SSB4 Icon Toon Link.PNG SSB4 Icon Sonic.PNG SSB4 Icon Marth.PNG SSB4 Icon Rosalina.PNG SSB4 Icon Zelda.PNG SSB4 Icon Dedede.PNG SSB4 Icon Lucario.PNG SSB4 Icon Little Mac.PNG SSB4 Icon Diddy Kong.PNG Mario Revealed: June 11, 2013 It's Plumber Boy! You'd have to have been on CRACK to not expect Mario to come back, especially on day 1. The mascot of Smash hasn't changed much but what'd you expect? He's retained his special moves from the last game: Super Jump Punch, Fireball, Cape and....F.LU.D.D. Other than that good ol' Jumpan has received a brighter color pallete still has all 3 of his Brawl taunts. He's also keeping his following moves in this installment: Neutral attack combo, Dash attack, All tilts All smashes, All aerials, Forward throw and Fast edge attack. His F.L.U.D.D produces a bigger splash and his Down Smash. Other than that don't expect any new tricks from this ol' veteran...for now. SSB4 Mario Screen 1.jpg|Mario about to Sex Kick Bowser. SSB4 Mario Screen 2.jpg|Mario clashes fists with Villager. SSB4 Mario Screen 3.jpg|Mario takes his hat off in honor to Skyloft. SSB4 Mario Screen 4.jpg|Mario finishes his Forward Smash Attack. SSB4 Mario Screen 5.jpg|Mario using his up aerial on Kirby. SSB4 Mario Screen 6.jpg|Mario plays some Football with Wii Fit Trainer's customized ball. SSB4 Mario Screen 7.jpg|Mario prepares for combat in Super Smash Brothers for 3DS. SSB4 Mario Screen 8.jpg|Mario runs towards Thunder Jolt. SSB4 Mario Screen 9.jpg|Mario and Samus duking it out in Arena Ferox. SSB4 Mario Screen 10.jpg|Mario reflecting a projectile. Link Revealed: June 11, 2013 The wielder of the Master Sword is back, as to be expected. While it was expected Link would take on his Skyward Sword incarnation he instead stood with his Twilight Princess desing. Except with a lighter pallette. His Neutral attack 3, forward smash, neutral aerial, back aerial, Hero's Bow, Spin Attack, and Bomb are all unchanged but it's currently unknown if the Gale Boomerang will be replaced. Just be ready for his courageous return in Super Smash Brothers 4. SSB4 Link Screen 1.jpg|Link is ready for battle. SSB4 Link Screen 2.jpg|Link prepares to slash at Bowser's arm. SSB4 Link Screen 3.jpg|Link lets out his battle cry on the Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 4.jpg|Link delivers some fearsome slashes on Mario. SSB4 Link Screen 5.jpg|Link standing in the Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 6.jpg|Link and Pit practice some bow and arrow. SSB4 Link Screen 7.jpg|Samus and Link have a bomb-off. SSB4 Link Screen 8.jpg|Link balances in the 3DS version of Battlefield. SSB4 Link Screen 9.jpg|Link prepares to counter Charge Shot. SSB4 Link Screen 10.jpg|Link encounters his cartoony doppelganger manning the Spirit Train. Samus Revealed: June 11, 2013 Samus is back and more badass than before! Yeah, that's possible. Now dawning her Other M style armor, Samus is ready to fight. Still keeping Charge Shot, Bomb, Missle (Screw Attack's fate is currently unknown) and her infamously devastating Zero Laser, Samus is ready to take on nearly any opponent. Samus forward smash is no longer a simple elbow but now an explosive arm shot, and even more dangerous, it's faster than her previous Smash Attack. Forward tilt, dash attack, back aerial and up aerial are the same but even still she's as dangerous as ever. SSB4 Samus Screen 1.jpg|Samus fires a missile at Kirby and poor lil' Mario gets in the line of fire. SSB4 Samus Screen 2.jpg|Samus poses in front of Dr. Wily's Castle. SSB4 Samus Screen 3.jpg|Link dodges an explosive attack from Samus. SSB4 Samus Screen 4.jpg|Samus takes a knee at the Battlefield. SSB4 Samus Screen 5.jpg|Samus attempts delivering a swift kick to Mega Man and Pikachu. SSB4 Samus Screen 6.jpg|Samus fires the Zero Laser in HD. SSB4 Samus Screen 7.jpg|Samus drops a bomb and prepares her Charge Shot. SSB4 Samus Screen 8.jpg|Samus attempts to Back Aerial Mario before he finishes charging his forward smash. SSB4 Samus Screen 9.jpg|Samus lays a bomb. SSB4 Samus Screen 10.jpg|Samus and Kirby check out the Gerudo Valley. Kirby Revealed: June 11, 2013 Well would you look at that! It's Kirby of the Stars! Much brighter than his dull Brawl incarnation Kirby is back with full color! The legendary pink puff ball of tuff is back with Inhale, Final Cutter, Stone and Hammer! Thwomp can now transform into a more modern look. If it ain't broke don't fix it! Which is what's happened with his Neutral infinite, neutral aerial, forward aerial and down aerial. Needless to say, Kirby's gonna take a real bite out of this installment. SSB4 Kirby Screen 1.jpg|Kirby delivers a fearsome blow to the crotch. SSB4 Kirby Screen 2.jpg|Kirby waves high to the camera. SSB4 Kirby Screen 3.jpg|Kirby delivers a Final Cutter to Mario. SSB4 Kirby Screen 4.jpg|Kirby ducks to dodge a drill missile from Mega Man. SSB4 Kirby Screen 5.jpg|Kirby delivers a Downward Ariel on Fox. SSB4 Kirby Screen 6.jpg|Kirby gets stuck and he obviously needs some help. SSB4 Kirby Screen 7.jpg|Kirby finishes the Final Cutter. SSB4 Kirby Screen 8.jpg|Kirby hammers the fingers of a barely clinging Bowser. SSB4 Kirby Screen 9.jpg|Kirby hangs on the edge as Pikachu suffers a fatal fall. SSB4 Kirby Screen 10.jpg|Mario squishes Kirby as a Nintendog watches. Fox Revealed: June 11, 2013 The formidable foe, super smasher and pro pilot is back in action! Out of commission since Star Fox 64 3D (which has been 2 years in case you forgot) Fox is ready to reclaim a spot on Nintendo's most beloved. Returning with Fire Fox, Fox Illusion and the currently yet to be fired Blaster Fox is ready to take the other smashers on. His Dash attack, forward smash, up smash, down smash and up aerial are the same as last time and Reflector has yet to be revealed. But all shall be revealed in dear time. Your move Star Fox. SSB4 Fox Screen 1.jpg|Mario dodges a swift dash kick to the chest from Fox. SSB4 Fox Screen 2.jpg|Fox uses the Fox Illusion to dash over the Arena. SSB4 Fox Screen 3.jpg|Fox dodges a swift slash from Link. SSB4 Fox Screen 4.jpg|Fox looks determined at Skyloft. SSB4 Fox Screen 5.jpg|Fox does his Up Smash, damaging both Kirby and Samus. SSB4 Fox Screen 6.jpg|Fox talks with Rush. SSB4 Fox Screen 7.jpg|Fox flaunts his taunt. SSB4 Fox Screen 8.jpg|Fox kicks around in midair. SSB4 Fox Screen 9.jpg|Mario reaches out to Fox, who is strongly to get back on the train. SSB4 Fox Screen 10.jpg|Fox stands by at the Battlefield. Pit Revealed: June 11, 2013 Arise Kid Icarus! But this time his "rised" to his Uprising form. With a seemingly totally revised moveset (aside from his Neutral combo, neutral aerial, up aerial, down aerial and Palutena's Arrow) he's seems to have an entire new arsenal at his disposal! Along with the Guardian Orbitars and Upperdash Arm it looks as if Pit has an entire new recovery replacing the Wings of Icarus, that jolts the young angel up diagonally upwards. Sure enough, Pit is ready to Smash once more! SSB4 Pit Screen 1.jpg|Pit uses the Upperdash Arm as Link is hit and Mega Man attempts shooting the angel. SSB4 Pit Screen 2.jpg|Pit taunts his foes at the Battlefield. SSB4 Pit Screen 3.jpg|Pit slashes at DK as Pikachu comes in for a Skull Bash. SSB4 Pit Screen 4.jpg|Pit is ready for battle. SSB4 Pit Screen 5.jpg|Pit flaunts his feathers. SSB4 Pit Screen 6.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer backflips to avoid some slashes from Pit. SSB4 Pit Screen 7.jpg|Pit in the second phase of his Taunt. SSB4 Pit Screen 8.jpg|Fox prepares for the Upperdash Arm. SSB4 Pit Screen 9.jpg|Pit uses his (supposed) new Up Special. SSB4 Pit Screen 10.jpg|Pit aims his bow. Donkey Kong Revealed: June 11, 2013 DK's back and ready to take you through one "heck" of a game! Returning with mostly confirmed moves (his Foward tilt, Forward smash, forward aerial, forward throw (carry animation and cargo forward throw), Spinning Kong (at a slightly slanted angle) Giant Punch, and Hand Slap) he's still ready to bring the pain. The classic Kong is still a threat on the Battlefield and shouldn't be counted out just yet. SSB4 DK Screen 1.jpg|DK misses a Giant Punch on Samus. SSB4 DK Screen 2.jpg|Donkey gives a big thumbs up on the Battlefield. SSB4 DK Screen 3.jpg|Donkey Kong finishes a devastating Spinning Kong combo on King Koopa. (ain't alliteration awesome)? SSB4 DK Screen 4.jpg|DK his both Mario and Samus with Spinning Kong. SSB4 DK Screen 5.jpg|DK doesn't seem to mind Kirby and Pikachu on his shoulders. SSB4 DK Screen 6.jpg|Mega appears a bit annoyed with DK... SSB4 DK Screen 7.jpg|Donkey MONKEYS around with the Jumbo Screen! (i'll go die now) SSB4 DK Screen 8.jpg|Donkey roams around Arena Ferox. SSB4 DK Screen 9.jpg|Donkey uses Hand Slap on Kirby and Link. SSB4 DK Screen 10.jpg|Donkey and Pikachu check out the Mushroom Kingdom. Pikachu Revealed: June 11, 2013 The mascot of Pocket Monsters is back! But who expected otherwise, eh? The volt infested mouse has become slimmer in this installment, as per usual with each new generation of Pokémon. His official artwok being strikingly similar to his Super Smash Bros. 64 artwork isn't the only thing that's similar. Pikachu has regained his Down and Side taunt along with his Dash attack, Neutral aerial, Thunder Jolt, Skull Bash, Quick Attack and Thunder. With such great moves though, he didn't need any changing. Pikachu's ready to keep representing Pokémon once more! SSB4 Pikachu Screen 1.jpg|Pikachu delivers an explosive Skull Bash to Bowser at Dr.Wily's Castle. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 2.jpg|Pikachu does some midair somersaults. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 3.jpg|Kirby flies, Pikachu falls. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 4.jpg|Kirby electrocutes Bowser and Samus. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 5.jpg|Pikachu waves to the camera. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 6.jpg|Pikachu arises from a Smash Blast and Skull Bashes Mario. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 7.jpg|Pikachu takes a nap under some shade. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 8.jpg|Kirby checks out Pikachu's confidence. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 9.jpg|Nintendog mimics Pikachu's signature taunt. SSB4 Pikachu Screen 10.jpg|Pikachu holds onto Samus as she onlooks the edge of the train. Bowser Revealed: June 11, 2013 King Koopa's back to clash with the rest of Smash! Looking much less darker scaled than in Brawl, that's not the only thing that's changed about ol' Bowser! As Sakurai enjoyed pointing out in Nintendo Direct Bowser's speed and stature have been adjusted. Now he does scrape his stuff against the ground and rather, RUNS. He stands up right as opposed to his slouching stature in Melee and Brawl. And it STILL doesn't end there. Koopa is the most changed of the cast with new moves such as: a two-footed dropkick, a dashing kick, and an aerial attack where he spins his limbs vertically! The Bowser Bomb has a larger range and his down tilt now punches instead of scratching. The only things found the same about this dude are his forward tilt, down aerial, Fire Breath, Flying Slam, and Whirling Fortress. Sure enough, you can teach and old koopa, new tricks. SSB4 Bowser Screen 1.jpg|Bowser does his two-footed drop kick on Mario. SSB4 Bowser Screen 2.jpg|Bowser OOZES with confidence...and fire. SSB4 Bowser Screen 3.jpg|Bowser runs toward the extremely evasive Villager and Mario. SSB4 Bowser Screen 4.jpg|Bowser recedes into his shell to avoid Fox's Blaster. SSB4 Bowser Screen 5.jpg|Bowser attempts assisting Villager catch a falling plant. SSB4 Bowser Screen 6.jpg|Bowser and Fox deliver clashing kicks. SSB4 Bowser Screen 7.jpg|Bowser attempts stretching with Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Bowser Screen 8.jpg|Bowser Flying Slams Link in Gerudo Valley. SSB4 Bowser Screen 9.jpg|Bowser attempts snagging the very nimble, Pikachu. SSB4 Bowser Screen 10.jpg|Bowser teaches a Nintendog how to lay back. Villager Revealed: June 11, 2013 Contradicting Masahiro's claims of how Smash would ruin his innocence Villager is here and ready to fight! I mean look at that smile! He hasn't been corrupted...at least yet. Ignoring the meme of him being a homicidal maniac Villager is one strong young fighter. Having an array of moves that are so many that if I copy pasted them like the plagiarist I am Villager would have like, 8 more lines than the others. Similar to everyone's favorite 2D dude Mr.Game & Watch Villager takes his moveset from numerous ideas and concepts from Animal Crossing and other games like Balloon Fighter. Sure enough, Villager's ready to take on anyone! SSB4 Villager Screen 1.jpg|Mario delivers an explosive shot to the crotch as Villager comes in for a shot. SSB4 Villager Screen 2.jpg|Villager stands proudly at his home. SSB4 Villager Screen 3.jpg|Villager chomps a tree on Mario. SSB4 Villager Screen 4.jpg|Villager dodges Donkey's forward Smash Attack. SSB4 Villager Screen 5.jpg|Villager is about to drop a plant on Link. Wonder how he'll react. SSB4 Villager Screen 6.jpg|Villager drops a bowling ball on Mario's head. Now we see some pretty harmful stuff in Smash but jeez. Could you imagine a BOWLING BALL on your head. Well you'd probably die but whatever. SSB4 Villager Screen 7.jpg|Villager delivers a fire cracker to Plumber Boy and the bounty hunter. SSB4 Villager Screen 8.jpg|Villager flies up to Beedle's Air Shop. SSB4 Villager Screen 9.jpg|Villager catches a missile from Samus. SSB4 Villager Screen 10.jpg|Villager and Bowser get into a stalemate. Mega Man Revealed: June 11, 2013 The Blue Bomber has joined Smash. Sort've revealed in an early review the Blue Bomber was very desired by most people. Oh who am I kidding pretty much everyone wanted him to be in smash, especially after seeing him in Super Smash Flash 2. Mega comes with an array of moves taken from Mega Man 1-6 (don't quote me on this, too lazy to do research atm, will fix later if necessary) and as shown in his trailer is perfectly capable of holding his own against FOUR smashers. Rock is ready to rush in and roll his opponents over! (i'm not sorry) SSB4 Mega Man Screen 1.jpg|Mega delivers a shocking blow to Fox. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 2.jpg|Mega Man stands still in front of Dr. Wily's Castle with Rush. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 3.jpg|Rock's Leaf Shield whirls Kirby's neutral aerial. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 4.jpg|Mega Man releases a Metal Blade. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 5.jpg|Mega attempts avoiding an attack from Pikachu. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 6.jpg|Mega and Mario match fists...or rather, fist to buster. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 7.jpg|Mega Man jumps as....Fox feels Villager's arm pit(?)! I don't know guys, seems pretty shady. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 8.jpg|Mega, Wii Fit Trainer and Bowser stand strong in WFT's gym. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 9.jpg|Mega stands proud in Super Smash Bros. 3DS. SSB4 Mega Man Screen 10.jpg|Rock prepares the Mega Buster for any incoming opponents. Wii Fit Trainer Revealed: June 11, 2013 Baffling everyone's mind when she was first announced, Wii Fit Trainer has weighed in! Hailing from such a strange series to pick even Masahiro himself said NO ONE, saw this coming. The Wii Fit Trainer, (along with Samus) is the only one yet to have their final smash revealed. Her Final Smash "Wii Fit", is quite the devastating move. It sends out an entire wave of WFT sillhouettes covering the entire Battlefield (literally, it looks as if the only way to escape it is to go behind her.). Her moves involve the ever plentiful arrey of excercises and yoga poses from her game, Wii Fit. Sure enough she was intially thought of a waste of a slot by many, but to the many of us believers we believed if Mr.Game and Watch could do it, so could she. Get down and give 20 for Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 1.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer delivers a fearsome jab to Mega and Samus. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 2.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer gracefully evades the Master Sword. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 3.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer prepares for a battle in Skyloft. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 4.jpg|Kirby and WFT stretch out. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 5.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer stretches out in front of Skyloft. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 6.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer has dazed Samus, Pit AND Fox. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 7.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer backflips in the night. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 8.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer fires her Final Smash: Wii Fit. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 9.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer and Fox do the splits. SSB4 Wii Fit Trainer Screen 10.jpg|Donkey attempts balancing Wii Fit Trainer. Olimar Revealed: July 12, 2013 Captain Olimar and his Pikmin are back! Ignoring certain admins butthurt about the heroic spaceman's return Olimar is FULL of surprises! For instance, he has no Winged or Rock Pikmin at his disposal! Also: He wasn't replaced by Alph, Brit or Charlie! Revealed a day before Pikmin 3's Japanese release Olimar now dawns the Pikmin 3 suit by having the whistle visible in the suit! His Pikmin are slightly bigger but other than that Old Olly is pretty much the same regaining his forward tilt, forward smash, down smash and back aerial. Even with being basically the same Olimar and his Pikmin aren't gonna flee from the fray. SSB4 Olimar Screen 1.jpg|Mario prepares for the white Pikmin's poisonous grip. SSB4 Olimar Screen 2.jpg|Olimar and the original three Pikmin traverse the new Animal Crossing stage. SSB4 Olimar Screen 3.jpg|Fox takes the heat against a Red Pikmin. SSB4 Olimar Screen 4.jpg|Mega barely dodges Olimar's down aerial. SSB4 Olimar Screen 5.jpg|Link and Pit barely avoid the gruesome attacks of the Red and Purple Pikmin. SSB4 Olimar Screen 6.jpg|A yellow, red and white Pikmin play in the Garden of Hope. SSB4 Olimar Screen 7.jpg|Olimar and a yellow flee after a blue is mudered and a yellow is captured by King Koopa. SSB4 Olimar Screen 8.jpg|Olimar sky dives from a tree. SSB4 Olimar Screen 9.jpg|A blue, white and yellow look up to the (to them) enormous Kirby. SSB4 Olimar Screen 10.jpg|Olimar sleeps for a bit as a trio of Pikmin guard him. Luigi Revealed: August 7, 2013 Coming straight from Dream Team, Luigi is here and ready to reclaim his spot in Smash. His official artwork being him about to go down into side taunt, Luigi hasn't shown us much surprise yet keeping the third hit of his Neutral attack, dash attack, forward smash, neutral aerial, Fireball and his aforementioned planking taunt, mass pose taunt and his absoloutely devasating "Shy Kick". Other than that Luigi's pretty much the same. Although it is his year so cut him some slack. At least until next year... SSB4 Luigi Screen 1.jpg|Luigi smacks Pit with his dash attack. SSB4 Luigi Screen 2.jpg|Luigi strikes a pose like it's Mario and Luigi time. SSB4 Luigi Screen 3.jpg|Mario, Luigi and Kirby put their hands up. SSB4 Luigi Screen 4.jpg|Luigi is surprised by an spontaneously appearing Yellow Pikmin. SSB4 Luigi Screen 5.jpg|Link and Samus double team Luigi. SSB4 Luigi Screen 6.jpg|Poor Luigi hangs on for dear life. SSB4 Luigi Screen 7.jpg|DK and Bowser get in each others faces and Luigi, in shock is ready to watch the fight from an incredibly safe distance...is Wily's Castle even safe? SSB4 Luigi Screen 8.jpg|Mario and Luigi prepare to Sex Kick each other. SSB4 Luigi Screen 9.jpg|Luigi butt bumps Kirby in the face. SSB4 Luigi Screen 10.jpg|Mario sends Luigi flying...in a Luigi screen. Ugh, how degrading. It's Mario Party 9's boxart all over again. Peach Revealed: September 12, 2013 Princess Toadstool's back and like the others, is much the others is much brighter than her dull looking Brawl counterpart. Peach comes with her some standard old moves (forward aerial, back throw, dash attack, up tilt, Toad) but it appears the Princess has a new trick up her...puffy-dress-shoulder-thing. Yes, her Up Smash now features her whirling a ribbon a round her, widening the hitbox for the move! Even so, who knows what other moves of Peach's have been revamped? We can only wait to see what the royal rumbler has next in her arsenal! SSB4 Peach 1.jpg|Peach butt bumps Fox who is absolutely TERRIFIED. SSB4 Peach 2.jpg|Peach uses her Dash Attack. SSB4 Peach 3.jpg|Peach cuts Pit with her tiara. SSB4 Peach 4.jpg|Despite what you may think, Peach isn't reaching out to Mario. In fact her and Bowser are on a platform floating over the main base of the stage. And Peach is teetering over the edge, not trying to run to her love. lol moment kill SSB4 Peach 5.jpg|Peach attacks Villager and Link with her improved Up Smash. SSB4 Peach 6.jpg|Peach prepares to toss a Pikmin. SSB4 Peach 7.jpg|Peach surprises Mario with Toad. SSB4 Peach 8.jpg|Peach flashes her Up Tilt for the jumbo screen. SSB4 Peach 9.jpg|Peach checks behind herself in SSB3DS. SSB4 Peach 10.jpg|Mario prepares to save his love from the dreaded King Koopa. Toon Link Revealed: September 26, 2013 Coming to everyone as a surprise (being announced the same month as a the previous character), Toon Link is back and smash! Announced the same day as Wind Waker HD'S Japanese release Toon Link came as a shock to all who were expecting him to be replaced. He retains all of his specials other than his Side Special (very similar to Link, don't you think?) up and side taunts and his forward tilt and smash attack! Not much has changed of our toony friend other than his elusive Side Special. Let's see if he still holds up to his elder counterpart. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 1.jpg|Toon Link uses his Spin Attack mid-air on Kirby and Luigi. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 2.jpg|Toon Link toying with the Wind Waker baton. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 3.jpg|Pit feverishly dodges Toon Link's slash. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 4.jpg|Peach adjusts Toon Link's hat. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 5.jpg|Kirby, Pikachu and Toon Link dance around. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 6.jpg|Toon Link lies down at Dr.Wily's Castle. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 7.jpg|Toon Link's bomb goes off at the wrong place and at the wrong time. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 8.jpg|Toon Link takes a fighter stance. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 9.jpg|Toon Link prepares the Hero's Bow. SSB4 Toon Link Screen 10.jpg|Toon Link meets his older counterpart. Sonic the Hedgehog Revealed: October 1, 2013 Enter the 17th smasher Sonic! Speeding back in to my surprise the blue blur is back and ready to take on anyone who comes his way! Being a veteran who's got his own trailer he must've done something right! Right? Well his specials are all the same, much to my unamusement. He keeps his side and up taunt as well as back, down and upwards aerials. Not only that but he will be retaining his upward and downward tilts. As usual he's shown to be a speedy devil and now comes with a new stage: Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World, on the Wii U version. Hopefully Sonic's been buffed up so he can better fit the standards of smash. SSB4 Sonic Screen 1.jpg|Sonic blocks a powerful punch from Mario. SSB4 Sonic Screen 2.jpg|Sonic enjoys Lost Hex's scenery. SSB4 Sonic Screen 3.jpg|Sonic notices the ever-present Mega Man. SSB4 Sonic Screen 4.jpg|Sonic finishes dealing with Link and Luigi. SSB4 Sonic Screen 5.jpg|Pit and Fox dodge an oncoming Spin Charge from Sonic. SSB4 Sonic Screen 6.jpg|Sonic strikes a new pose in Windy Hill. SSB4 Sonic Screen 7.jpg|Sonic dodges an explosive blast from Samus' arm cannon. SSB4 Sonic Screen 8.jpg|Sonic...flees from Link? SSB4 Sonic Screen 9.jpg|Sonic most likely snaps Luigi's neck (in his year mind you) with a Spin Dash. SSB4 Sonic Screen 10.jpg|Sonic poses for Super Smash Bros. 3DS. Marth Revealed: November 7, 2013 Would you look at that it's Marthy-Marth and his long sword! Yes, Marth and Falchion are back from Melee and ready to wreck the other smashers! Marth's gotten a complete overhaul and now resembles his "New Mystery of the Emblem, Heroes of Light and Shadow" and other modern designs. What Marth does have returning however is his down smash, dash attack, Dancing Blade (more specifically Dancing Blade's horizontal hits), Dolphin Slash and Counter! Shield Breaker is his only move not confirmed to return. Who knows how it's being updated for Marth's best appearance in Smash yet! SSB4 Marth Screen 1.jpg|Marth pulls Falchion back in the middle of combat. SSB4 Marth Screen 2.jpg|Marth surprises Link in Wuhu Island. SSB4 Marth Screen 3.jpg|Marth prevents Villager from tripping while attempting to cut Wii Fit Trainer. SSB4 Marth Screen 4.jpg|Marth taunts an opponent at the Battlefield. SSB4 Marth Screen 5.jpg|Marth uses a move similar to Spin Attack. SSB4 Marth Screen 6.jpg|Marth counters Fox at Dr.Wily's Castle. SSB4 Marth Screen 7.jpg|Marth Dolphin Slashes Mega Man. SSB4 Marth Screen 8.jpg|Marth finishes Olimar and his Pikmin off with Dancing Blade. SSB4 Marth Screen 9.jpg|Marth shares the "love" with Princess Peach. SSB4 Marth Screen 10.jpg|Marth glaring at something Arena Ferox on the 3DS version. Rosalina Revealed: December 18, 2013 Sexy Sexy Space Goddess confirmed! Our first newcomer since Smash Bros. 4's reveal in June, Rosalina comes much to everyone's surprise in a 3D Kirby, Kirby's Air Ride Sequel, Kirby as a guest in Mario Kart 8 trailer which all amounts up to the motherly Rosalina herself finally making her appearance. She comes in not alone however, as she brings her assortment of Lumas along the way to help her do battle, making her a combination of the Ice Climbers and Olimar! It sort of makes her seem like a bad mother, but Sexy Sexy Space Goddess can do no wrong so I've obviously been mistaken. She brings along with her a galaxy producing forward smash, a devastating double sided kick (which Luma can help duplicate for more protection. Not only that but she uses a special force field type move which drags items towards her and reflect enemy projectiles behind her! She uses halo like devises as her down aerial and upwards aerial as well as a galaxy producing forward aerial. To top it all off she has Luma duplicating most of her moves, a head bashing up tilt, diving dash attack and the good old reliable launch stars to help her take flight and recover! Rosalina truly is one of the most unique Smashers to date (luma's there too, ok i guess). SSB4 Rosalina Screen 1.jpg|Rosalina and Luma enchant the audience. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 2.jpg|Luma uses a drill attack on Fox. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 3.jpg|Rosalina flies away with the Launch Star. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 4.jpg|Rosalina uses one of her galaxy producing kicks on Donkey Kong. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 5.jpg|Peach adjusts Rosalina's crown. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 6.jpg|Toon Link and Mega Man guard Rosalina and Luma. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 7.jpg|Rosalina and Luma use their forward smash. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 8.jpg|Rosalina and Peach float gracefully down to Skyloft. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 9.jpg|Rosalina protects her and Luma using the Star Cursor. SSB4 Rosalina Screen 10.jpg|Rosalina and Luma on the Battlefield's 3DS counterpart. Zelda Revealed: December 26, 2013 The return of Princess Zelda is upon us. Dawning her Twilight Princess appearance for the second time, not much has changed about the fair princess. As per usual she wasn't announced along side her alter-ego Sheik, but it doesn't stop her on her own. Not much is known about this incarnation of Zelda though she does appear to have a few tricks up her sleeve. She keeps her old moves (those being Farore's Wind, and her neutral air and attack) along with her downward taunt but now comes with an upgraded, much more enhanced version of her forward tilt. She's also notable for stealing our next smasher's spotlight with her additional 30 special screenshots, along with teasing fans with the mysterious Phantom (from Spirit Tracks, a game she played a role in with said enemy). The Princess appears to be coming back with a stronger moveset so it's safe to say she'll be more than just wisdom, in Smash Bros. 4. SSB4 Zelda Screen 1.jpg|Zelda flies through out Wuhu Island. SSB4 Zelda Screen 2.jpg|Zelda commands a Phantom to slash Fox. SSB4 Zelda Screen 3.jpg|Link shows Zelda Navi's beauty. SSB4 Zelda Screen 4.jpg|Zelda and Wii Fit Trainer explore Skyloft. SSB4 Zelda Screen 5.jpg|Donkey Kong tries charming Zelda...yeah, not happening. SSB4 Zelda Screen 6.jpg|Rosalina commands Luma to trip Zelda...all for good reasons of course. SSB4 Zelda Screen 7.jpg|Zelda poses on Skyloft. SSB4 Zelda Screen 8.jpg|Zelda checks on the injured Link. SSB4 Zelda Screen 9.jpg|Peach FINALLY meets a real man (much to Zelda's dismay)! SSB4 Zelda Screen 10.jpg|Zelda and Link stand back to back on the Battlefield. How...romantic(?) King Dedede Revealed: January 10, 2014 All bow to Dedede-daio! King Dedede is back and revamped for Smash! Now dawning a design reminiscent of his design from Kirby: Right Back At 'Ya! the King is back and as stated by Sakurai is now ready to give off more emotion than ever before seen in Smash! King Dedede keeps his classically powerful forward smash, sky-high Super Dedede Jump, his Neutral Aerial, devastating Jet Hammer, belly bumping idle animation, his chanting down taunt and his ever so alluring duck. King Dedede's emotion range has been well expanded from Brawl, now sporting sweat drops from the heat of the Jet Hammer and jopping his jaw after being hit. He even appears to be introducing pallete swaps in his second screen shot. Needless to say King Dedede's bringing a lot to the table. All hail the almighty Dedede-daio! SSB4 DDD Screen 1.jpg|Dedede and Kirby fly through the sunset. SSB4 DDD Screen 2.jpg|Is it just Mario Galaxy's angelic lighting, or is King Dedede wearing his fabulous pink robe? Whatever the case is, Dedede still appears to be sweating in the cold vacuum of space. The Jet Hammer must be pretty hot. SSB4 DDD Screen 3.jpg|The King bumps his big belly. SSB4 DDD Screen 4.jpg|King Dedede gets Villager ready for his beating. SSB4 DDD Screen 5.jpg|Dedede sends Toon Link and Fox using the Super Dedede Jump. SSB4 DDD Screen 6.jpg|Fox uses the Fire Fox to defy King Dedede's authority. SSB4 DDD Screen 7.jpg|Dedede is dazed on the Battlefield. SSB4 DDD Screen 8.jpg|"Maybe after one more nap and some lasagna I can-- SSB4 DDD Screen 9.jpg|"Get into shape?! If I can get the Hunchback of the Koopa Kingdom in shape I can crack you Dedede!" SSB4 DDD Screen 10.jpg|King Dedede and his "ladies" relaxing in Gerudo Valley. Lucario Revealed: January 31, 2014 Little Mac Revealed: February 13, 2014 Diddy Kong Revealed: February 21, 2014 Stages Battlefield Revealed: June 11, 2013 Ah, the classic Battlefield. First officially appearing in Melee (ignoring the Duel Zone) this stage has gone from being a space stadium to a beautiful battlefield back to a stadium high in the sky. Literally! It's above the clouds! As usual, the Battlefield has no tricks, traps or troubles. It's just you and your opponent, coming down to pure skill...unless you have items on. Keeping Brawl's idea of the Battlefield changing over time (still not matching the internal clock however) it also carries on the background trees and pillars in the 3DS version. This version of the Battlefield is sure to be the best yet! Makes you wonder how Final Destination will turn out... Gerudo Valley Revealed: June 11, 2013 In our first 3DS exclusive stage we have Gerudo Valley from Ocarina of Time...3D! Being the second stage revealed for the entire GAME, we already have deadly stage hazards on a seemingly harmless bridge. Fire that will cause the bridge to collapse, effectivly making 1/3 of the stage a bottomless pit. The stage is much brighter than it's original counterpart, obviously gearing toward the 3D remake. The stage will also feature gusts of wind! Don't worry though, it's just for aesthetic feels. I'm ready for the exciting battles the future of Gerudo Valley holds! Are you? Spirit Train Revealed: June 11, 2013 Manned by the heroic Toon Link it's the Spirit Train! A new moving stage that goes to the left seems very unique as well the birds ocassionally bringing down the platform (awaiting more information) Arena Ferox Revealed: June 11, 2013 A stage based on our most recent game enter Arena Ferox! It's a pretty simple stage, but to me oozes with atmosphere as parts of the stage are being held up by chains, as a crowed watches in the background. It really does feel like at arena. Super Mario 3D Land Stage Revealed: June 11, 2013 Nintendogs Stage Revealed: June 11, 2013 Unknown Stage Revealed: June 11, 2013 Skyloft Revealed: June 11, 2013 Unnamed Ring Revealed: June 11, 2013 Animal Crossing: City Folk Stage Revealed: June 11, 2013 Dr.Wily's Castle Revealed: June 11, 2013 Wii Fit Stage Revealed June 11, 2013 Garden of Hope Items Smash Ball X Bomb Capsule originally thin: made fat Changes Screenshots Daily Update SSB4 Update 1.jpg|June 11, 2013: Pic of the day. I'll be posting pictures of the game taken from my desk about five days a week. SSB4 Update 6.13.13.jpg|June 13, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.14.13.jpg|June 14, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.17.13.jpg|June 17, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.18.13.jpg|June 18, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.19.13.jpg|June 19, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.20.13.jpg|June 20, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.21.13.jpg|June 21, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.24.13.jpg|June 24, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.25.13.jpg|June 25, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.26.13.jpg|June 26, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.27.13.jpg|June 27, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 6.28.13.jpg|June 28, 2013: Pic of the day. SSB4 Update 7.1.13.jpg|July 1, 2013: Pic of the day. The Yellow Devil appeared in the first Mega Man game, but…? SSB4 Update 7.2.13.jpg|July 2, 2013: Pic of the day. New combatants join the fray. SSB4 Update 7.3.13.jpg|July 3, 2013: This pic says it all. SSB4 Update 7.4.13.jpg|July 4, 2013: Pic of the day. This stage appears in a Puzzle Swap panel. SSB4 Update 7.5.13.jpg|July 5, 2013: Pic of the day. This stage appears in a Puzzle Swap panel. SSB4 Update 7.8.13.jpg|July 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.9.13.jpg|July 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.10.13.jpg|July 10, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.11.13.jpg|July 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.12.13.jpg|July 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.15.13.jpg|July 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.16.13.jpg|July 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.17.13.jpg|July 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.18.13.jpg|July 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.19.13.jpg|July 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.22.13.jpg|July 22, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.23.13.jpg|July 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.24.13.jpg|July 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.25.13.jpg|July 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.26.13.jpg|July 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.29.13.jpg|July 29, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.30.13.jpg|July 30, 2013 SSB4 Update 7.31.13.jpg|July 31, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.1.13.jpg|August 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.2.13.jpg|August 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.5.13.jpg|August 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.6.13.jpg|August 6, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.7.13 2.jpg|August 7, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.7.13.jpg|August 7, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.8.13.jpg|August 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.9.13.jpg|August 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.12.13.jpg|August 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.13.13.jpg|August 13, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.14.13.jpg|August 14, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.15.13.jpg|August 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.16.13.jpg|August 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.19.13.jpg|August 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.20.13.jpg|August 20, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.21.13.jpg|August 21, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.22.13.jpg|August 22, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.23.13.jpg|August 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.26.13.jpg|August 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.27.13.jpg|August 27, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.28.13.jpg|August 28, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.29.13.jpg|August 29, 2013 SSB4 Update 8.30.13.jpg|August 30, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.2.13.jpg|September 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.3.13.jpg|September 3, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.4.13.jpg|September 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.5.13.jpg|September 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.6.13.jpg|September 6, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.9.13.jpg|September 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.10.13.jpg|September 10, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.11.13.jpg|September 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.12.13.jpg|September 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.13.13.jpg|September 13, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.16.13.jpg|September 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.17.13.jpg|September 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.18.13.jpg|September 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.19.13.jpg|September 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.20.13.jpg|September 20, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.23.13.jpg|September 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.24.13.jpg|September 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.25.13.jpg|September 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.26.13.jpg|September 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.27.13.jpg|September 27, 2013 SSB4 Update 9.30.13.jpg|September 30, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.1.13 1.jpg|October 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.1.13 2.jpg|October 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.2.13.jpg|October 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.3.13.jpg|October 3, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.4.13.jpg|October 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.7.13.jpg|October 7, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.8.13.jpg|October 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.9.13.jpg|October 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.10.13.jpg|October 10, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.11.13.jpg|October 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.14.13.jpg|October 14, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.15.13.jpg|October 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.16.13.jpg|October 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.17.13.jpg|October 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.18.13.jpg|October 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.21.13.jpg|October 21, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.22.13.jpg|October 22, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.23.13.jpg|October 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.24.13.jpg|October 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.25.13.jpg|October 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.28.13.jpg|October 28, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.29.13.jpg|October 29, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.30.13.jpg|October 30, 2013 SSB4 Update 10.31.13.jpg|October 31, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.1.13.jpg|November 1, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.4.13.jpg|November 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.5.13.jpg|November 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.6.13.jpg|November 6, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.7.13.jpg|November 7, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.8.13.jpg|November 8, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.11.13.jpg|November 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.12.13.jpg|November 12, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.13.13.jpg|November 13, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.14.13.jpg|November 14, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.15.13.jpg|November 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.15.13 2.jpg|November 15, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.18.13.jpg|November 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.19.13.jpg|November 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.20.13.jpg|November 20, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.21.13.jpg|November 21, 2013: Pic of the day. Super Mario 3D World is out today in Japan! To commemorate the occasion I had these four…people(?) come together in a group shot. SSB4 Update 11.22.13.jpg|November 22, 2013: Pic of the day. (The back of my neck sure feels warm…) SSB4 Update 11.25.13.jpg|November 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.26.13.jpg|November 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.27.13.jpg|November 27, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.28.13.jpg|November 28, 2013 SSB4 Update 11.29.13.jpg|November 29, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.2.13.jpg|December 2, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.3.13.jpg|December 3, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.4.13.jpg|December 4, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.5.13.jpg|December 5, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.6.13.jpg|December 6, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.9.13.jpg|December 9, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.10.13.jpg|December 10, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.11.13.jpg|December 11, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.12.13.jpg|December 12, 2013: Pic of the day. Dismantle! Unite!! Yellow Devil!!! SSB4 Update 12.13.13.jpg|December 13, 2013: Pic of the Day. The breed of the Nintendogs Assist Trophy has changed to a French Bulldog. It looks so real! Tell me that doesn't bring a smile to your face. SSB4 Update 12.16.13.jpg|December 16, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.17.13.jpg|December 17, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.18.13.jpg|December 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.18.13 2.jpg|December 18, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.19.13.jpg|December 19, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.20.13.jpg|December 20, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.23.13.jpg|December 23, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.24.13.jpg|December 24, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.25.13.jpg|December 25, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.26.13.jpg|December 26, 2013 SSB4 Update 12.27.13.jpg|December 27, 2013 SSB4 Update 1.6.14.jpg|January 6, 2014: Happy New Year! Pic of the day. There will be trophies in the 3DS and Wii U games, and each version will boast different types and models. The 3DS trophies will be mainly from handhelds and the Wii U version will feature trophies from the home-console games. SSB4 Update 1.7.14.jpg|January 7, 2014: Pic of the day. Zelda's strong side attack. It's a slash attack that utilizes her magic to make even a simple slash look sharp. SSB4 Update 1.8.14.jpg|January 8, 2014: Pic of the day. The ropes surrounding the ring. You can actually use the stretchiness of the ropes to do a spring jump. However, you can't pull on them to launch yourself sideways in a lariat attack though. SSB4 Update 1.9.14.jpg|January 9, 2014: Pic of the day. Watch out for the Shy Guys driving down Rainbow Road. SSB4 Update 1.10.14.jpg|January 10, 2014: Pic of the day. Celebrating the launch of Kirby: Triple Deluxe in Japan, King Dedede joins the battle! Check out his evocative facial expressions on the official web site. SSB4 Update 1.13.14.jpg|January 13, 2014: Pic of the day. King Dedede uses one of the strongest side smash attacks in all of Smash Bros. Use this attack wisely in battles. SSB4 Update 1.14.14.jpg|January 14, 2014: Pic of the day. Rosalina and Luma's attacks are very different. This screencap shows Rosalina producing a Saturnian ring for her strong up attack. SSB4 Update 1.15.14.jpg|January 15, 2014: Pic of the day. Who's the girl next door, living in the haunted mansion? You'd better learn my name because it's… SSB4 Update 1.16.14.jpg|January 16, 2014: Pic of the day. A group shot of the big guys. How much bigger are they compared to Mario? SSB4 Update 1.17.14.jpg|January 17, 2014: Pic of the day. Don't miss your chance, Zelda--King Dedede is knocked out. SSB4 Update 1.17.14 2.jpg|January 17, 2014: Zelda: “Ah–soft and squishy.” SSB4 Update 1.20.14.jpg|January 20, 2014: Pic of the day. Where am I……?? To be clear, the new Super Smash Bros. games do not feature a story mode like The Subspace Emissary. SSB4 Update 1.21.14.jpg|January 21, 2014: Pic of the day. This is the Luma Shot, which highlights the different ways to control your Luma. You can switch between controlling the Luma alongside Rosalina or away from her. SSB4 Update 1.22.14.jpg|January 22, 2014: Pic of the day. There are many changes being made to attack and defense options for grabbing edges. In this picture, Link is actually trumping Mario’s grab. SSB4 Update 1.23.14.jpg|January 23, 2014: Pic of the day. This is definitely not a friendly girls night out… SSB4 Update 1.24.14.jpg|January 24, 2014: Pic of the day. When Toon Link joins the battle, Alfonzo is in charge of the train. Alfonzo: “Leave it to me!” SSB4 Update 1.27.14.jpg|January 27, 2014: Pic of the day. Rosalina's down special move, tentatively called the Gravitational Pull, sucks up items and weapons. Weapons will be disabled when using this move, of course. You have to shake the Wii Remote to perform this move in Super Mario Galaxy, but you won't need to do that in this game. SSB4 Update 1.28.14.jpg|January 28, 2014: Pic of the day. The Beetle item from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is a comical item that grabs characters and carries them into the air. SSB4 Update 1.29.14.jpg|January 29, 2014: Pic of the day. You can find this statue of the Goddess of Light in one of the stages. She’s watching over the arena. SSB4 Update 1.30.14.jpg|January 30, 2014: Pic of the day. Both Link and Pit use bows, but when they fire simultaneously, their arrows meet and cancel out closer to Pit. Besides attack power and projectile speed, there are many elements that affect tactics, such as accuracy, vulnerability after attacking, and even seemingly unrelated features like a character’s physical abilities. SSB4 Update 1.31.14.jpg|January 31, 2014: Pic of the day. The heroic Aura Pokémon, Lucario, joins the battle!! We've increased the influence of Aura this time, so a damaged Lucario is truly a force to be reckoned with. SSB4 Update 2.3.14.jpg|February 3, 2014: Pic of the day. A size comparison of Lucario’s standard special attack, Aura Sphere, in its weakest and strongest states. The attack is faster and more powerful when the Aura Sphere is bigger. SSB4 Update 2.4.14.jpg|February 4, 2014: Pic of the day. When Lucario shoots out Aura from its hands to fly with ExtremeSpeed, you can control its flight direction. If Lucario’s Aura is fully charged, it can fly extremely far, so be careful not to accidentally launch out of the area. SSB4 Update 2.5.14.jpg|February 5, 2014: Pic of the day. Palkia appeared in the Spear Pillar stage of the previous game…but now it’s coming out of a Poké Ball?! Here’s Palkia’s signature move, Spacial Rend! SSB4 Update 2.6.14.jpg|February 6, 2014: Pic of the day. It is said that the cosmos is beneath Rosalina’s gown. This was actually featured briefly in her debut video. SSB4 Update 2.7.14.jpg|February 7, 2014: Pic of the day. Housed within the Control Capsule! Protected by Rinkas! Eyeball armed with a Laser Brain Attack!! The massive Assist Trophy Mother Brain joins the collection!! SSB4 Update 2.10.14.jpg|February 10, 2014: Pic of the day. A bored-looking dog staring at the TV… Occasionally, the Super Smash Bros. series really makes me confused about what I’m creating. SSB4 Update 2.11.14.jpg|February 11, 2014: Pic of the day. You missed me, because you attacked my illusory copy from my Double Team move! SSB4 Update 2.12.14.jpg|February 12, 2014: Pic of the day. The Home-run Bat in this game is black! And it’s so powerful that your eyes might bug out!! SSB4 Update 2.12.14 2.jpg|February 12, 2014: And here’s a look at a home run exiting the arena. SSB4 Update 2.13.14.jpg|February 13, 2014: Pic of the day. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day...and the day the new Nintendo Direct airs! It will stream in Japan at 7 AM so it's going to be a very early morning for us...! SSB4 Update 2.14.14.jpg|February 14, 2014: Little Mac Punches into Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS! From Punch-out!!, our boxing challenger Little Mac joins the battle!! To get a glimpse of his fearsome punches, check out the newest video or visit the official web site. SSB4 Update 2.14.14 2.jpg|February 14, 2014: His biggest feature is his Power Meter. When this gets charged up, his standard special move changes! It turns into a one-hit-K.O. uppercut. SSB4 Update 2.17.14.jpg|February 17, 2014: Pic of the day. Little Mac can deliver some solid punches while fighting on the ground. SSB4 Update 2.17.14 2.jpg|February 17, 2014: ...However, he's not the strongest fighter while airborne. Try keeping his feet on the ground and avoid being blasted into the air when you use him in battles. SSB4 Update 2.18.14.jpg|February 18, 2014: Pic of the day. Hey look, a bottle!! This is a special item that can even heal fighters who have accumulated over 100% damage. SSB4 Update 2.19.14.jpg|February 19, 2014: Pic of the day. This dog is huge… Wait, no, the playable characters are small. The Smash Bros. series doesn't always stay true to scale. SSB4 Update 2.20.14.jpg|February 20, 2014: Pic of the day. As shown in Little Mac's debut video, here is the height difference between Samus and Little Mac. He's used those mighty green gloves to punch out many challengers bigger than himself. SSB4 Update 2.21.14.jpg|February 21, 2014: Pic of the day. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze is out now in Europe and North America! ...And to celebrate, Diddy Kong joins the battle!! SSB4 Update 2.24.14.jpg|February 24, 2014: The twin rocketbarrels are back, now with the ability to launch along more horizontal trajectories. They can also come off when opponents hit them mid-boost. SSB4 Update 2.25.14.jpg|February 25, 2014: Pic of the day. There are actually two versions of the boxing ring stage! This ring is the Smash Bros. version… SSB4 Update 2.25.14 2.jpg|February 25, 2014: …and this one is the Punch Out!! W.V.B.A. design. King Dedede really likes fighting in the ring, doesn’t he? SSB4 Update 2.26.14.jpg|February 26, 2014: Pic of the day. Now consecutive standard attacks will always transition into a finishing move. This is Fox's finishing kick after his standard combo attack. SSB4 Update 2.27.14.jpg|February 27, 2014: Pic of the day. Once again, Waluigi's Assist Trophy joins the collection!! …Which also means he's not a playable character. Just because you try hard doesn't mean you'll make it into the battle. SSB4 Update 2.28.14.jpg|February 28, 2014: Pic of the day. Dedenne's hard at work too. SSB4 Update 3.3.14.jpg|March 3, 2014: Pic of the day. The twin grannies, Kotake and Koume, appear in Gerudo Valley! They're definitely up to no good. SSB4 Update 3.4.14.jpg|March 4, 2014: Pic of the day. The Bumper is back with a detailed new design. This also means there will be no Flippers. SSB4 Update 3.4.14 2.jpg|March 4, 2014: Here's the back side of the Bumper. There's way too much detail put into the side you can't really see. The designers really went overboard. SSB4 Update 3.5.14.jpg|March 5, 2014: Pic of the day. So far, which attack can blast away enemies the most dynamically… Is it King Dedede's fully charged Jet Hammer? Nah, it can't beat the K.O. uppercut. You can damage yourself by overcharging this attack, so watch out. SSB4 Update 3.6.14.jpg|March 6, 2014: Pic of the day. Little Mac's side smash attack is his straight right punch...but it can transform into an uppercut if you tilt diagonally upward, or a body hook if you tilt diagonally downward. The body hook is the most devastating of these moves and it doesn't blast the opponents away. Gameplay SSB4 Gameplay 1.jpg|Toon Link removing his sword from the ground after a failed Down Aerial. SSB4 Gameplay 2.png|The cross of Magma and Metal. SSB4 Gameplay 3.jpg|Toon Link and Pikachu have a staring contest. SSB4 Gameplay 4.jpg|Toon Link ends his Neutral Combo. SSB4 Gameplay 5.jpg|Sonic gets ready for a fight on Battlefield. SSB4 Gameplay 6.jpg|Peach and Wii Fit Trainer practice with their ribbons and hula hoops. SSB4 Gameplay 7.jpg|Luigi fails to protect Mario from the Master Sword. SSB4 Gameplay 8.jpg|Toon Link uses his upward smash combo on Mario. SSB4 Gameplay 9.jpg|Link shows Toon Link Navi. SSB4 Gameplay 10.jpg|Kirby, Samus, Toon Link and Mario engage in a battle on the Battlefield. SSB4 Gameplay 11.jpg|Toon Link chucks a bomb at Gerudo Valley. SSB4 Gameplay 12.png|Bowser shields Mario's up smash. SSB4 Gameplay 13.png|The moment from his trailer where Villager axes his tree onto Mario. SSB4 Gameplay 14.png|Sonic spindashing through Windy Hill in his trailer. SSB4 Gameplay 15.png|Donkey Kong prepares a spinning kong for Link. SSB4 Gameplay 16.png|Sunset befalls the Battlefield. SSB4 Gameplay 17.png|Bowser prepares the Flying Slam for Mario. SSB4 Gameplay 18.png|Link misses Sonic with his Hookshot in the Pyrosphere. SSB4 Gameplay 19.png|Samus uses Zero Laser on Pikachu, Link and Bowser. SSB4 Gameplay 20.png|Pikachu and Kirby enjoy a train ride together. Newcomer Art SSB4 Newcomer Poster 1.jpg|Villager's Newcomer Poster SSB4 Newcomer Poster 2.jpg|Mega Man's Newcomer Poster SSB4 Newcomer Poster 3.jpg|Wii Fit Trainer's Newcomer Poster SSB4 Newcomer Poster 4.jpg|Rosalina's Newcomer Poster SSB4 Newcomer Poster 5.jpg|Little Mac's Newcomer Poster Front Page Banners Group Art SSB4 First Board.jpg|A group of Smashers drawn by the staff of Smash Bros. 4. It was released July 2, 2012 by Masahiro Sakurai and is the first piece of glimse of anything we got to see about Super Smash Bros. 4. All 4 U Smash Bros. 4.PNG|All of the 23 playable characters. Smashing1.PNG Videos Masahiro's Miscellaneous Miiverse Message *June 11, 2013- Hi I'm the director of Super Smash Bros., Masahiro Sakurai of Sora. From now on, I'll be posting on Miiverse, so I hope you'll look forward to my posts. Please note that I won't be able to answer any questions. *June 11, 2013- Two new Smash Bros. games have just been announced. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS! *June 11, 2013- As you can see, there's a community for Super Smash Bros.! There's also an official website. *June 11, 2013- Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS has just been announced! The main character from Animal Crossing, the Villager also joins the battle! **Axe? Bug-catching net? Slingshot? Turnips? **(Villager's first screenshot in his section) Yes he can! Don't let his cute looks decieve you. He knows it and will use it to his advantage. *June 11, 2013- The long-awaited super robot Mega Man joins the battle! He fights using the various weapons he acquired from bosses in past games. *June 11, 2013- Mega Man 2 seems to be the most popular, so many of his moves are from that game. *June 11, 2013- (on the topic of Wii Fit Trainer's trailer) She looks so healthy…! *June 11, 2013- Her Fit Trainer's moves are based off her fitness exercises. Move your body. Let's try it together. *June 11, 2013- Here's a video [the E3 2013 Developer Direct) where I talk about Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS. Aside for the four-player battle, I was talking about the game while simultaneously controlling multiple characters and cameras by myself. *June 12, 2013- (on the topic of Villager's newcomer poster) We made artwork for new characters joining the battle. Here's one for The Villager. Isabelle must be surprised. *June 12, 2013- (on the topic of Mega Man's newcomer poster) The artwork for "Mega Man Joins the Battle" is by Mr. Higurashi of CAPCOM. I'd love to ask people who has something to do with the characters as much as possible. *June 13, 2013- (on the topic of Wii Fit Trainer's newcomer poster) Here's the artwork: Wii Fit Trainer Weighs in. The Tree Pose. The person in red, his hands aren't reaching all the way. *June 14, 2013- We've only made our initial announcement, so we'll need more time to finish the game. I'll do my best! * *January 22, 2014- Some other changes include: Air time and accumulated damage will determine your period of invincibility while hanging on an edge. Grab controls will no longer be affected by whether you have above or below 100% damage. *February 21, 2014- We've increased Diddy Kong's flexibility this time. This picture shows how far his punches stretch during his strong side attack. *March 6, 2014- The trick in activating these punches is to avoid tilting the controls diagonally from the get go--instead, tilt up or down right after the smash attack starts kicking in. You can also tilt up or down while you're powering up. Speculation Note: Some of this is "Expired Speculation" meaning it was speculated, confirmed true or false and added AFTER it was proven the former or later. I just couldn't keep up with them RELEASING TWO CHARACTERS IN THE SPAN OF 5 DAYS. '' BlurayOriginals 1: (June 13, 2013) Toon Link is seen manning the the Spirit Train. If he does appear, is here Wii U exclusive? '''CONCLUSION: FALSE' (September 26, 2013) Toon Link is seen in the 3DS version in his personal screenshots. It's all gravy. All though Spirit Train Toon Link still looks like crap. ---- 2: (August 7. 2013) Toon Link is seen manning the Spirit Train. Is it possible that he's being replaced by A Link Between Worlds Link? CONCLUSION: FALSE (September 26, 2013) Toon Link's back in the pack (mostly due to Wind Waker HD). But it's cool since I love playing him. ---- 3: (August 7, 2013) Using the original whiteboard, up until now I have noticed that up until now, everyone on said whiteboard has been revealed. The next character revealed shall be: Marth, Meta Knight, Wario, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Lucas or Zero Suit Samus. CONCLUSION: FALSE (September 12, 2013) Nope. Peach. Weird to reveal two Mario characters in a row. Gettin' 'em out of the way I suppose lol. ---- 4: (September 12, 2013) Each month one character will be revealed from the 7th to the 12th. CONCLUSION: FALSE ''' (Septemebr 26, 2013) Wow Toon Link you sure as hell came out of no where. Clones are much easier to dev than normal characters. And then Sonic comes 5 days later to celebrate Lost World...22 (now 28 since SEGA hates me for my little comments about Sonic Adventure 2) days before Lost World releases. Wow, we have NOTHING to base off anymore. It feels like anyone can come out of anywhere at any moment 5: (October 3, 2013) Within October, a Pokémon character will be revealed. '''CONCLUSION: FALSE (October 18, 2013) "We have absolutely nothing to announce today regarding Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. Really!" masahiro DoNt sakUrai Pklxz 6: (October 3, 2013) In the week of A Link Between Worlds/Super Mario 3D World/Mario Party: Island Tour's release (November 20-November 29) I theorize that a Zelda/Mario character/stage will be revealed. CONCLUSION: FALSE (December 4, 2013) i didn't even know a link between worlds/island tour were getting a later release in japan my bad 7: (October 3, 2013) While looking this up I saw Tropical Freeze was delayed I turded bricks. Anyway, I theorize that in the time span of February 2014, Diddy or Dixie Kong will be revealed. CONCLUSION: TRUE Little Mac stole Diddy's light, forcing Druggy to remove the Druggy gene from his son and giving him one week to get it (on the other side of the world) or lose it forever. Diddy completed his dong quest and was promptly added to Smash Bros. 4. ---- 8: (October 3, 2013) Due to them both getting Mega forms, I seriously think both Lucario and Mewtwo are coming back. CONLUSION: HALF WAY THERE Mewtwo plz Return to me 9: (October 4, 2013) Chrom from Fire Emblem Awakening will either join Marth and Ike or replace Ike. ---- 10: (October 13, 2013) Due to how strict Sakurai is with third-party characters, and the fact that Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes AND The Phantom Pain aren't coming to Wii U (but PS3, and 360? Eh.), I think that Snake will be replaced. By who? Pac-Man. ---- 11: (October 13, 2013) If not Pac, than either Klonoa or Lloyd. Klonoa cause she fits the atmosphere of Smash and Lloyd because everyone's seen what he can do in SSF2. ---- 12: (October 22, 2013) Little Mac, Pac-Man and Mii were all supposedly leaked as playable characters a week before Super Smash Bros. 4's annoucement. Along side Mega Man, Villager and Wii Fit Trainer. Is it possible they'll also be are only newcomers? CONCLUSION: KINDA (January 10, 2014) While none of those three were follow-up reveals (but Rosalina was) it doesn't necessarily deconfirm these three. (February 13, 2014) World's waitin' for ya kid: Little Mac is here! ---- 13: (October 30, 2013) Wario or a Luigi's Mansion will be announced for halloween (since the japanese apparently celebrate halloween, if I'm wrong please send all flame mail to boom and ss3k) CONCLUSION: FALSE: (October 31, 2013) Instead we get alternate costumes that ACTUALLY change the model. Either way, it's pretty cool. ---- 14: (October 30, 2013) Technically if we count Toon Link as the October character and Sonic as the November character, is it possible another character won't be announced till December? CONCLUSION: FALSE (November 7, 2013) Meet Marthy-Marth and his long sword. ---- 15: (November 1, 2013) A female villager costume, Daisy, and Dr.Mario costume anyone? We did get the male Wii Fit Trainer. ---- 16: (November 16, 2013) A Kirby character will be confirmed anytime from January 6-17th. CONCLUSION: TRUE ''' (January 10, 2014) FINALLY I'M ON A ROLL! ALL HAIL DEDEDE-DAIO 17: (November 16, 2013) Alph/Louie as an alternate Costume for Olimar and Shadow as an alternate costume for Sonic. ---- 18: (November 21, 2013) Zelda will have blonde hair similar to her Skyward Sword and a Link Between Worlds. '''CONCLUSION: FALSE (December 26, 2013) Still Twilight Princess...for reasons (probably so Ganondorf and Sheik still fit in). ---- 19: (November 21, 2013) A Link Between Worlds Link will be an alternate costume for Toon Link. ---- 20: (November 28, 2013) From December 23rd to January 3rd, Zelda will be confirmed CONCLUSION: TRUE (December 26, 2013) FINALLY (it felt so good to write that) ---- 21: Someone will be confirmed December 12th. CONCLUSION: FALSE these annoucements have no pattern 22. (December 11, 2013) A Zelda character will be announced on December 12th. CONCLUSION: FALSE get shot 23. (January 16, 2014) We'll get something special June 11, 2014 (like Final Destination). ---- 24. (Jaunary 20, 2014) Bayonetta will be an assist trophy or playable character. ---- 25. (February 18, 2014) Mario, Link, Samus, Villager, Bowser, Donkey, Fox, Mega Man, Kirby, Pit, Pikachu, Wii Fit Trainer, Olimar, Luigi, Peach, Toon Link, Sonic, Marth, Rosalina, Zelda, Dedede, Lucario, Little Mac, Notice a pattern? For every three characters (excluding the gap between Wii Fit Trainer and Rosalina, probably to keep suspense going or to call down the hype from three newcomers) a newcomer is announced. Is it a coincidence? Possibly 26. (March 2, 2014) One of the following characters will be confirmed: Zero Suit Samus, Wario, Yoshi or a Pokémon character. Apallo The Hedgehog 1: (September 29, 2013) Sonic will be included in Super Smash Bros. 4 because of Sonic Lost World. CONCLUSION: TRUE (October 1, 2013) It's even on his character page. Wow, first correct speculation, and he's shown me up on my own blog. GG Blu. GG. ---- 2: (October 4, 2013) Snake either Not return or will be like sonic and be revealed close to the next MGS Sonicstar3000 1: (January 10, 2014) If they do reveal a newcomer (between February and March; for Star Fox) it'll be Krystal. ---- 2: (January 10, 2014) There's most likely a Star Fox character within the next two months in grasp (nc or veteran). Boombomb 1. (February 26, 2014) If Zelda cannot transform into Sheik, she'll definitely have Sheik be here alternate costume. ---- 2. (February 26, 2014) If Lucario's final smash is Mega Lucario, then it'll definitely have his alternate costume be Mewtwo, with Mega Mewtwo (X, as it's both fighting type and will be easier to render.) ---- 3. (February 26, 2014) One of the next newcomers will be Third Party, and not Nintendo. Sources These sites claim credit for some of the images, statements and just being a plain help in making this blog. *http://www.smashbros.com/ *http://www.ssbwiki.com/Main_Page Category:Blog posts